Development Paper for Psychology
by KandiceBrenner
Summary: My devolopment over time
1. Physical Development

Kandice Brenner3rd Period10/27/2009

Physical Development

On January 28, 1994, I wrapped my umbilical cord around my neck. They pulled in some newbie air force doctor that had my mom open, me out, and my mom closed up in under three minutes. I was very lucky to be alive. I was 6 lbs 12 oz when I was born. I have almond shaped Carmel eyes, dark brown almost black hair, and skin a sun kissed tan. I look very different from both my mother and my father. My mother is very light skinned with millions of splatter freckles. She had brown hair and brown eyes. My father, on the other hand, is very dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. I am the black sheep of the family. I have always been darker than my mother's side, but lighter on my father's side.

As I grew into adolescence I became more tough and strong. It gave me many male friends. I may have been small for my age, but I could make anyone who wanted to mess with me quake in their shoes. I didn't really like sports, but I enjoyed physical activity. I loved to run and jump. My favorite game to play in P.E. was dodge ball. I lived in a crack neighborhood, but I had many friends that I hung out and played with. I was very adventurous and also lazy. Strange I know. I loved video games a whole lot though. I stayed inside many times to play Resident Evil and many other odd games like that.

In my family we were told to be who you are. We always stressed that you are who you want to be. We mixed Bob Marley and our own little twist. "Be who you love, Love who you be." To this day I follow this quote and I believe it has made me a pretty good person. I'm not huge and I'm not just skin and bones. I am skinny, yes, but not because of the worlds view of beauty. I always try to be who I am and I won't give up on myself. I am small in stature, but that is because I am Japanese. I am also fit and scary.


	2. Cognitive Development

Kandice Brenner3rd Period10/30/2009

Cognitive Development

In the beginning of my life I had many toys. My first toy was a little red bear I had brought home with me from the hospital in San Diego. I loved all toys though. I played with legos, balls, dolls, and anything that was shiny or made a silly noise. My mother always read to me. I remember her always changing her voice and making noises that fit the story she was reading. She always made me smile.

I have always had younger relatives that lived around me. What I learned I taught to them. My mother taught me most of what I know today, but my elder cousins also taught me some important things. My cousin, Nicole, tried to teach me many wrong things because she was highly jealous of my intelligence. From her I learned that I never wanted to spoil my kids. She is one year older than me. From Mitch, who is three years older than me, taught me how to suck in all information I could and learn all I can. From Steven, the eldest of my cousins, taught me how to protect myself and to respect myself.

My first preschool experience was horrible. Living in a bad neighborhood had given me many issues. My preschool teacher was frightened of me. I didn't have many friends in the beginning, but after a while I had many friends. I hated having to go to school. I thought it was ridiculous to leave my house just to learn some stuff. To my mother, though, schooling is the most important thing. She had always told me "You owe me at least two years of collage!" This has made me also believe that schooling is the most important part of my life.

The teachers that turned me on to learning were Mrs. Haywood and a teacher whose name escapes me. The teacher that I have forgotten the name of was the one who motivated me most. I had 2 teachers for my first grade class. I was hated by them. The first one hated me so much that she traded me to Mrs. Wall, who hated me as well. So I had a "Crafts" teacher. She took me and she loved me. From then on I realized that hands on projects help me learn best.

In this life I almost always think for myself. I am my own person. I even have a job! I work with Cathi Larson Agency as a model, singer, songwriter, and commercial work. I might even go to New York for an Expo. I used to do all the labor in my household, mainly because it was just my mommoo and I. I still don't earn my own money yet, but I will soon. I feel as if I have grown into a smart young woman. Slowly I am developing into my mother. Which is quite an achievement to me.


	3. Moral Development

Kandice Brenner3rd Period10/30/2009

Moral Development

When I was a child I was never hit. My mother didn't believe in hitting a child. My mother complained at me instead. She made me understand what I had done wrong and why it was wrong. I learned that lying never gets you anywhere, that honesty is the best policy, and that you choose who you are. These values are important to me and they will never change. These have been working for a long while.

I learned right from wrong by experience. I was once arrested for curfew law and I realized that what I did was wrong. Also I learned that hanging out around train tracks and police shooting ranges were very bad. Even now I still learn from what I do today. If I don't do my homework I learn that it gives me a bad grade.

I am sure I am morally right. My mother is the greatest influence in my life. Since I was little my mother was always teaching me to respect myself and keep my morals as first on my list of important things. I love who I am because of my values.


	4. Social Development

Kandice Brenner3rd Period10/30/2009

Social Development

When I was a child I had various types of friends. I played with anyone who was nice. I went to SportsFirst from third grade, my first year at Hewitt, to sixth grade. I had always had many friends. Most are boys though. I have always had more male friends than female friends. I'm not very girly. Even today I get along more with boys than girls.

Being in choir, forensics, movie making, engineering, and many other activities have made me a more open person. Also, researching psychiatry has helped me understand people better. It may have made me a little bit of a push over, but I feel that everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.

Even though my values never change my friends values do and it sometimes splits us apart. Being an only child has made me appreciate the little moments I have with my friends. I am extroverted. I love to meet new people and I love to talk. I am hyperactive and I really love people!


End file.
